The present project explores the possibility of developing polymer-based dental restorative materials exhibiting, 1) an adhesive quality toward surfaces of enamel and dentin, and 2) an enhanced level of wear resistance relative to presently available aesthetic restoratives. The approach used is to formulate powder/liquid systems in which powder components have been previously exposed to electrical fields at temperatures higher than the glass transition of the polymers involved, and the polymerizable liquid components contain ionizable species. As solidification proceeds, the setting matrix should store polarization fields, induced by previously charged polymeric powder or inorganic filler particles. Adhesion and wear resistance is sought through the interaction of polarization fields at tissue/restorative and filler/matrix interfaces. Preliminary results suggest an enhanced adhesive joint strength at dentin/restorative interfaces using polarized formulations. The proposed research activity for this project includes the preparation of charged silaceous fillers for enhancement of wear resistance and the synthesis of ionizable copolymers to increase the electrostatic strength of polarization carriers in polymeric powders.